More then just friends
by Nights2dreams
Summary: A light Sonic x Sourge x Shadow x Sillver One-Shot enjoy


Waiting patiently by the front door Silver constantly turn his attention to the clock his eyes fixed on the second hand as he counted the passing minutes. You'd think the boy would do something else in his spare time yet today was an even special day indeed, something he just couldn't share alone. All he's hoping now is that his friend's can make it before it's too late. A quick double knock and Silver's eyes turned to the door, a warm smile curling out on his rosie cheeks.

"Yo Silver ! I got the guys here, is the door unlocked ?" Sonic chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at the two protesting hedgies who'd rather be somewhere else if they weren't tied up.

"The door's unlocked, you can come in" Silver beamed, his tail wagging more and more at the thought of his friends coming after all. Swinging the door open came the cobalt hedgie himself, Sonic and his two fellow hedgies, or should I say dragged in this case.

"Awwww !" Silver pouted with a slightly dramatic jester as he lowered his head to the floor. Sure he wanted his friends over but not when they were forced beyond their wills.

"See I told you guys if you came instead of me dragging you he'd be less upset !" Sonic huffed crossing his arms at the two hedgies who just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ohh not after last time ! You said last time it would be a party and last I checked when there's a party theres women and boobs !" Scourge huffed defiantly, as he tried to bite away at the ropes which bonded him behind the ebony hedgie behind him.

"Don't chu mean women and boos, not boobs you moron. Still as if a ladies could fall for your charms" Smirked the cobalt hedgie with a chuckle as he patted his green counterpart on the head. Narrowing his eyes all the green hedgehog could do was sit and growl.

"Shadow, you don't think I'm boarring to do you ?" Silver asked with a childish chibi frown hoping it wasn't so yet he couldn't tell anything with Shadow's normally emotionless face.

"Hmph, don't kid yourself.."

"Shadow..." Silver frowned even more in defeat as he walked himself back to his living room couch, slumping back in his seat as he was truly hurt.

"Ohhh ! Now look what you did !" Sonic said scolding the two hedgies as he tapped his foot and gave his finger a tick tock motion as to point out there flaws.

"Grr stop that ! Even tied I can still bite you know !" Scourge growled trying to bite him, Sonic just laughing as he flicked the green hedgies forehead. Of all things Scourge hated, he hated most of all his copycat mocking him.

"And as for you !" Sonic snickered somewhat as he pointed his finger at the ebony hedgie in waiting.

"You call yourself the ultimate life form ? HA ! A true ultimate life form would never back out of a challenge even if it seemed stupid to him at first ! Or ~" Sonic snickered more to himself as his ebony rival raised his eyebrow in attention.

"You're a weak coward who just pretended to be the ultimate life form when your nothing but an ultimate fake" chuckled the cobalt hedgie as every word made every chilling bone boiled in Shadow, his rage see able through the chaos energy coming off of him.

"WEAK HUH !" He revolted breaking free from the ropes as he was eye to eye with the blue hedgie, giving him a sickly death glare as it was clear Sonic could see the fire in his eyes. Gulpping everyone stared at Shadow afraid to move as everything became dead silent.

"WELL THEN !" Raising his fist, Sonic closed his eyes hoping Shadow's hit wouldn't hurt as much yet as he waited he didn't feel anything. Reopening his eyes Sonic blinked to see Shadow had tooken a seat beside Silver on the couch, his arms crossed as he looked at the blank Tv screen.

"Lets get this over with hedgehog"

"Ummm Sure Shadow" Sonic smiled yet didn't forget about his green copycat trying to escape.

"FREEDOM !" Scourge cheered as he rushed to the door.

"Not so fast!" Sonic smirked, taking the rest of the rope as in a sonic second he tied Scourge back up and throned him onto the couch edge as he made himself get between Silver and Scourge.

"I hate you..." Scourge groaned making the blue hedgie smile.

"I love you too" Sonic smiled petting the green hedgie who just blushed in embarrassment as he growled at the other's touch. Silver smiled at them as he picked up the TV remote.

"I know last time you guys didn't like the movie I put on but I know this time you will like this" Silver smiled switching the TV onto a korean soap opera with subtext below.

"WAIT A MINUTE ! IT'S A TV SHOW !" Scourge freaked knowing just as much as everyone else that if you start from the beginning then you must continue till the end in which could be countless episodes in between.

"CURSE YOU !" Scourge scolded, his inner voice begging for this to be over for what ever rep he said he had, although as the show went on through the night he did find himself at times even watching it, even a part of him enjoying it. Meantime Silver and Sonic bit on two pillow corners trying to hold the excitement as the two male actors became closer on the screen.

"Come on, kiss ! KISS !" They both meeped happily as then the two actors finally kissed each other for the first time both Silver and Sonic squealing as they threw their pillows at the tv screen happily.

"You know he's just using him..."

"Huh ?" Both the hedgies stopped, turning there eyes two Scourge in confusion.

"See, look at his eyes as he kisses him, there's no soul in them and there not even closed so he's not truly all into it.. I say he's hiding something, or cheating on someone"

"What ! No way Reo would do that !" Sonic complained, Silver backing by his side the whole time.

"Actually he's right, in season three episode four he kisses another woman who Omai sees and finds out was his wife and mother for his kids.." Shadow murdered leaving everyone to stare at him in shock.

"Wait.. How would you know what's on season three when we're not even on season two yet ?" Silver asked making Shadow break into cold sweat as he realized he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Shadow, do you watch yaoi too ?" Sonic asked waging his tail in excitement, Shadow sighing as he gave in and came out with it.

"Yes I watch yaoi.. I wanted to know why people were so strange about the word and how some hated it while others liked it as well as something I heard about gays burning in hell but that only made me feel bad when I learned how wrong people can be...No one should burn in hell for loving someone even if it's the same gender.. I guess I didn't want to tell you guys being I didn't know with you'd see it like I did... I'm sorry I wasn't honest.."

"Shadow" Silver stared at him with tearful eyes, as he gave him a hug.

"Thanks Shadow, I'm glad you where being honest with me" Silver smiled, Sonic joining the hug as they made it into their own little group hug.

"HEY ! What about me ! I want some hugs !" Scourge whined, being prisoner here so long had given him quit a lot in stockholm syndrome. All together they shared a group hug and a few laughs as they continued to watch the screen. Silver was happy, finally being able to share something with his closest friends, and who knows..

Maybe someday he'll even get them to come over more, even without Sonic kidnapping them.


End file.
